The miStakeS for thaT hapPiness!
by lurvevanilla
Summary: That day was the day of lucy's dissapearance. .why?no one know. .it's still a mystery for the guild members..they don't know someone in the guild feeling guilty for her sudden left. .what is this?.read it to find out more!hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima- sensei owns Fairy Tail, not me!**

**Please enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu! Calm down!" Erza tried to calm him down but it is no use. Natsu was tied down by the guild member just to make sure he do not act reckless. Happy, who usually a happy go lucky exceed just sit on the table, crying. "How should I calm down when Lucy left Fairy Tail without tell us where she going? I must find her! Let me go now!" That was the day Lucy left without any clue or anything to told them where, or why she left.

One year later

There was no a day Fairy Tail quit their hope to find Lucy especially Team Natsu. Everytime they heard some rumour about Lucy, they will quickly go where the source of rumour are but still it is disappointed them. The guild member still continue they own daily routine as usual. It is the same to team Natsu.Even though they still hoping Lucy will come back, Their life still need to continue, and to find Lucy. Natsu was very affected since Lucy was disappear and barely speak to the other guild member except with his own team and that's only when they were in search of Lucy. He even stop fighting with Gray. Erza, Gray, Wendy and even Happy don't know how to speak with him since the day Lucy left. But, unknown to all guild member, on the day of Lucy's disappearance, Natsu was the most regretful person.

One day, Mirajane, who was always come to guild early everyday shocked when she found a twins baby in front the door. That morning, everyone were shocked when Mira told them someone had left the twins in front the guild.

"What?" All the guild member said in unison.

" Looks like these two still a new-born. Some letter was left with them. Here, Master." She give the letter to Master. Master read the letter, sighing and then he give it to Levy.

"Who could have abandoned them? How terrible!" Era speaks as she tried to carry one of the twin from Mira. But the baby is crying suddenly, make the strong and brutal Erza to freeze. Then she was sulking at the corner.

"Why me? I don't believe it! " She started to cry.

"Even the baby is scared with Erza." All the member start to laugh when Happy said that. Master is also laughing too.

"Master, shouldn't we settle first about these twins right now? What should we do about them?" Mira speak up, make the Master's laugh instantly stop.

"Oh, that's right! Levy, read the letter for us." He said to Levy.

"Uh, alright.." Then, she start to read.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**I'm sorry for making a sudden request. Actually, I need some help from all of you. Please! Take care of my children! Right now, fate doesn't seem allowed me to be with them.. So, PLEASE….. Take care of them. Someday, I will come back for them. Please, help me! And by the way, I'm already prepared the name for them. The little brother is Haru and his sister, Yukie. Thank you very much. I hope you'll take a good care of them for me. After all, I believe with all my heart and know Fairy Tail will take a good care for them. Tell them that I will always love them.. **

**Love,**

**MoM**

Everyone were silence when Levy done read the letter. Master only sighing, sit on his usual place.

"Master, what will you say? About the twin's mother request?" Erza was the first one to speak.

Before Master could say anything, Natsu interrupted. "What'll we do? Of course we will take care of them. Like their mother told us, she believe us with her all heart. Right, Master?"

Everyone were thrilled when Natsu said something. He is smiling and talk to them after all of this time. Master was nodding for approval and everyone start to cheer.

"Let's celebrate for Haru and Yukie, our new family!" Cana was cheering loudly.

~Outside, near the guild but yet not too near~

"Thank you, minna… Please take care of them. Natsu, gomenne.." someone was whispering from outside when she heard Fairy Tail were cheering inside the gulid. Her heart instantly felt relieved when she knew the twins were accepted in Fairy Tail. Then, she left.

Back to the guild

Natsu, who was sitting at the table near the door with his team while drinking and eating, stands up so sudden, make Happy startled with his action.

What's happen, Natsu? Did something bother you?" Erza asked him with curious eyes. Natsu just ignored her question and stormed to outside.

" I heard someone was here just now.. Wait! I know this familiar scent! I'ts her! Lucy! Where are you?" He searching around to find her but no one was there.

"Natsu! What're you doing? Are you okay? Happy flying to him, his eye was very worried about him.

"Natsu!"

"Oi Flame-Brain!"

"Natsu- san!" every single person inside the guild were following him after he suddenly ran outside.

It was then, Natsu realised that everyone was very worried about him. "Oh! Nothing! Really! Now, let's continue!" Natsu was pretty sure that she definitely was here. He knew it.

Five years later 

Haru and Yukie were grew up happily in Fairy Tail. Those two were very close to Natsu and happy, since both of them always playing together with Haru and Yukie.

" Haru! Yukie! Let's go fishing! Natsu and Happy entered the guild with an sparkling expression.

Natsu- san! Happy! You're back! Yukie jump at Natsu excitedly.

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, minna!"How's the job ,Erza?" Mira welcome them home.

"As usual, Mira, could you please get me some cake? Gray, your clothes! She give him cold glare making him yelp. Juvia is blushing when she saw Gray was stripping again even though she already dating with him.

Mira just smiling and left to get some drink for them and cake for Erza. The guild is not the same like before. Every have become more mature. Gray is dating with Juvia, Levy with Gajeel, Elfman with Evergreen and even Happy with Charle.

"Eh? Where's Haru? Happy asked when Haru nowhere seen in the guild.

Yukie's excited face was turned to gloom. Then, she start to crying. Happy and all people around the guild were surprised with her sudden burst of tear, Happy felt very guilty.

"Ne, Yukie.. Gomennasai.. I didn't mean to make you sad," Happy apologized to her. But she still crying.

Natsu, pick up the little girl and try comfort her. "You sure ugly when you crying." That is what he said.

Everyone sure shocked when they heard that was Natsu's way to comfort her but surprisingly the girl is laughing.

"Natsu- san, that's not very nice! I'm pretty although I'm crying." Yukie is already back in her spirit again.

"Look, now you're really pretty when you smiling like this." He grinned and put her down.

"Ara, ara! Looks like Natsu really know how to do. It's very lovely when we can see this side of him." Mira said when she look at them.

"Yukie nee-chan, gomenne… I'm sorry because I'm yelled at you. I didn't really mean it! Gomennasai!" Haru apologized, he just come back to the guild with Lisanna.

"It's okay! I'm not mad at you anymore! Haru, let's go fishing! She is dragging Haru to outside.  
"Okay!" Haru also running to outside with Yukie.

"Happy! Natsu- san! Hurry up! Both Haru and Yukie already running while Natsu and Happy following them.

"Lisanna, what did Haru told you.. You went after him after his fights with Yukie, right?" Lisanna only give a sad expression when Mira asked her.

"No, he just asked me why he and Yukie don't have a father and mother like the other kid at the town. He felt so jealous when the other kid had a complete family and yet why he never saw his own father and mother? He felt like they really don't love them, and that's why they leave them. Listen to what he said, make me feel very sad. How could I tell him that we don't know who is really their parents?" Everyone were listened to what Lisanna told what Haru said to her.

"We know, but doesn't their mother wrote in that letter that she will come back? I wonder when.. But if it's true, this guild will be really lonely without them." Mira told them.

"I don't know if this really the right time to talk about it, but when I look at Yukie, she really do resembling someone we know." Suddenly Gray speaks.

"I know who're you talking about, Gray. She really like Lucy. All of us except Natsu notice about it but we didn't mention it before this because we don't want Natsu became like before when he heard about her again. So, we just kept it secret by ourselves." It was Levy's.

"I wonder how is she now? Is she okay? Why she left? What were really happen to her?" Everyone were thinking the same thing.

"But, those two doesn't have any magical power. How can they related to her?" Wakaba asked the other members.

"Yes.. that's right! It's weird. But sometimes I can feel magical power around them although it's not very powerful." Now, it was Erza who was speaking.

Everyone in their deep, thinking about who are those twins .

~At the river~

Happy was busy fishing with Yukie in a different spot meanwhile Natsu with Haru.

"Haru, why you look really sad?" Natsu asked Haru when he look at him.

"Nothing, really! Umm, Natsu- san.. Can I ask you some question?" He asked carefully.

"Sure, why not. What is it?" He replied.

"O-okay, I'm just curious, Why is it fairy Tail accepted me and Yukie although both of us can't do any magic?" He asked while looking up to Natsu.

"What are you saying? Of course we accepted both of you! You're a family to Fairy Tail! Beside that, I really do like both of you. You know, both of you came into Fairy Tail when I completely give up waiting for a 'certain person' to come back."

"'A certain person'? Who?" Haru seems interested about 'this person'.

"This person was very important for me, and yet I made a mistake and made she left. You know, the day both of you first come to Fairy Tail, I can feel that she was really there, told something to me, so for me, you two really are 'hikari' that bring some hope for me to waiting for her until she return to Fairy Tail."Natsu told him something not even Gray, Erza or Happy know. It was what he always believe himself all this time.

"Eh, I don't understand?" What do you mean?" He asked back.

"It's just what I thought. Hahaha! So, just don't talked like that again, alright?" He try to dodge from talking about this matter.

"Thank you, Natsu-san!" He grinned.

"Natsu- san, Haru! Let's race back to the guild! I'm hungry! Hurry up! Who're late get a punishment! Happy, max speed!"

"Aye sir!" With that, Happy and Yukie already left.

"Hey! Not fair! Haru, we cannot lose! Let's go!" as soon he end his word, he carry Haru on his back and start to run. But they too late, with Happy's max speed, there's no way they could win. Reedus , who was sitting at the river bank just done with his drawing of the four of them.

**Yo! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. Sorry, but the new chapter for protected what you want will have to wait. Now, I'm aiming to done with this story first. Don't worry, this story will end at least four or five chapter only.. So, what you think? Please, tell me….It is good or no? Of course for the grammar, it's very bad since my English suck. hehe.. please review or PM about what you thinking. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi2! I want to tell you something….umm, FAIRY TAIL is not mine from the beginning… It's own by Hiro Mashima- sensei. Nah, why? Because if it's mine, I will make sure Natsu and Lucy already together.. huhu.. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

"Yeah! We win!"Yukie is cheering happily when she and Happy arrive at the guild earlier than her little brother.

"Aye! They sure are late. Mira! Could you please cook me this fish?" He flying toward the beautiful bartender .

"Sure," Mira took the fish from him.

"Eh? Where are Natsu and Haru?" Asked Erza who was busy eating her strawberry cake at the bar. Happy waiting for Mira to done cooking with his fish. Meanwhile, Yukie is practically immersed when Gray showed her his ice magic. Before anyone could answer Erza's, they were interrupted by someone familiar entered the guild.

"Ta- tadaima, Fairy Tail," She said hesitantly.

Everyone in the guild only stared blankly at her. Obviously, they were shocked when a long lost guild member, is back and in front of them after all these six years.

"Lu- Lucy? Is that really you?"Everyone were already crowding around her when suddenly something blue is flying towards her.

"Luuuuuccccccy ! He hugging her while sobbing.

"Happy," she hugs back the sobbing cat to her when suddenly her head was pulled to something hard. She instantly know who is it and smile was formed in her lips.

"Don't leave us like that again!" This time, it's Gray who speaking and then he hug her.

"Erza, Gray, I'm sorry!" That's the only thing she can told them for now. She cannot tell them about her true intention for coming back. She truly scared what will happen if they learn the truth.

"Hey , Happy ! That's cheating! Not fair!" They were interrupt by someone's voice who they nearly forget about.

"Lucy…." That name narrowed on his lips.

~ Time skip~

Everyone in the guild are busy partying, celebrate for Lucy's return. Some of them are busy chatting with Lucy, and some of them were drinking sake and eating.

"Say, Lucy.. where you staying tonight?" Erza asked her.

"Uh, I'm staying at the hotel since my old apartment probably sold by my landlady. I didn't pay the rent. Guess, I don't have any choice, heh?" She replied to her.

"You can go home to your old house. Don't worry, the landlady didn't sold it. Natsu was paying your rent until now although we insisted to help him paid for it but he said back then, it was his responsible to paid for you." Erza explained to her.

"Oh really? Why should he did that, huh? Feeling responsible? Or regret? I don't really get it." Lucy murmured by herself. Then she glanced to see Natsu, who already slept on the floor with Yukie and Haru in his arm. Her heart feel very guilty when she look at those trio.

"Lucy? Are you listening?" Cana's voice startled her.

"W-what did you just said?" Cana just sighing, "Lucy, are you daydreaming? Who do you looking at?" She asked her again.

"Nobody! Umm, sorry minna.. I want to go home right now. Sorry," she said as she started to walk away.

"Home? Where? Don't tell us you want to leave us again! Don't you dare!" Erza start to rage at her.

"Whoa! Calm down Erza! I'm just ho home, to my old apartment. That's all! Don't worry, Erza." After she said that, Erza start to calm down.

"See ya!" She left the guild and make her way to her own house.

Lucy's POV

"It's already five years, huh? I'm glad they both are live happily and healthy. They seem close with him also. What should I do now? Will he accept them if he learn the truth?"

Normal POV 

"Ahh, I'm here." She said as she in front of her house. But before she could enter her house, she heard someone speaking behind her.

"Lucy…." That voice make her body stiff.

She turned around and see Natsu looking at her."Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Lucy, why you leave me? Us, Fairy Tail? Isn't we are your nakama?" That was not he want to say. He truly want to apologize to her, tell her his true feeling for her all this time.

Lucy was flinched with his words. "Natsu, I'm sorry. Please leave me, right now. " That's all she can said to him for now. She quickly enter inside and locked the door.

"Damn it! That's not what I want to do! I'm sorry, I'm sorry is what I want to tell her! I want to apologize to her! He mentally cursed himself.

"Lucy, I will not give up. Never!" He thought as he walk away, leaving Lucy's house.

**That's all I can think for this chapter. Sorry.. just wait for chapter 3! I promise, it will be better than this chapter. Sorry for my bad grammar.. See you next time! **


	3. Author's note

HELP!

Hello! minna! Somebody help Me! T_T.. I want to continue this story..but..i don't get any idea how to continue this.. anyone? please give me some idea.. please help me.. any idea that can help me.. please tell me if anyone of you have any idea on how this story may continue…I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter… I will continue if somebody give me some idea.. anything will do.. I will appreciate anyone who can give me some really good idea…Thank you..^_^


End file.
